She's an Angel
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: Akbiat ulah seorang saja, seorang bidadari tidak bisa menjadi bidadari lagi. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca


Title : She's an Angel

Author : psychoticsurgery

Character : -Honda Kiku (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Arthur Kirkland (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Rape contents, not for children

Pada suatu kota di Inggris, hiduplah seorang pemuda bernama Arthur Kirkland. Ia adalah keturunan berdarah biru dari Kerajaan Inggris. Ia hidup berkecukupan dan sangat bahagia. Namun semua berubah setelah perang dimulai. Ia harus berhadapan dengan lawan di hadapannya. Suasana inilah yang memutar kehidupannya 180 derajat. Hinggan ia termenung di sebuah taman.

Ia pun menghela napas dan, merenung.

"Langit malam ini, begitu cerah, dengan bulan dan bintang di dekapannya" gumamnya sambil melihat langit. Namun, setelah memori perang terlintas kembali di pikirannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu merenung lagi lebih dalam.

Tiba-tiba seorang bidadari datang dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, pemuda. Mengapa kau begitu muram dan sedih?"

Bulu kuduk Arthur bergidik saat mendengar suara lembut bidadari itu.

"E... eng..." Arthur pun menjadi gugup.

"Fufufu~" Sang bidadari pun tertawa kecil. "Siapa namamu?"

"Na-na...na... namaku, Arthur Kirkland!" jawab Arthur dengan lantang walaupun gugup.

"Arthur? Nama yang bagus..." kata bidadari sambil mengelus pipi Arthur.

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, nona?"

"Namaku... Kiku. Ya, cukup panggil aku Kiku"

Arthur pun berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan bidadari itu. Tak disangka, bidadari itu langsung menghilang. Namun, bidadari itu meninggalkan sesuatu di tanah, yaitu sebuah kalung mutiara yang cukup indah. Lalu , Arthur menyimpannya sambil tersenyum. Ia rupanya telah jatuh cinta dengan bidadari itu.

Esoknya, Arthur pun berangkat untuk berperang. Ia tak lupa membawa senjata dan perlengkapannya. Namun, pesona bidadari itu terus menghantui pikiran Arthur. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan bidadari itu dari otaknya. Bagaikan sudah terekatkan oleh cinta dan tidak akan lupus dimakan waktu.

Malamnya, saat Arthur keluar dari kemah markasnya untuk merenung, bidadari itu datang kembali, dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Eh, kau lagi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Aku sedih, kenapa harus ada perang di dunia ini?"

"Kau tahu, semua orang butuh kedamaian. Tapi kita butuh kekayaan juga, dengan saling berperang dan menguasai."

Wajah bidadari itu mulai terlihat marah. Lalu bidadari itu menarik lengan baju besi Arthur.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita ke khayangan, dimana semuanya damai." Kata bidadari itu sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua melesat. Di tengah jalan, Arthur ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kiku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu, Arthur?"

Dada Arthur pun mendekat dengan dada Kiku yang cukup lembut, dan tangannya melingkari pinggang Kiku.

"Uuuungh... cepat katakan..."

"Aku..."

"Aku apa?"

"Mencintaimu!" sahut Arthur spontan sambil mencium bibir Kiku. Dan akhirnya, pipi Kiku pun memerah.

"Baiklah, itu urusan nanti saja ya?"

"Yah... ya sudahlah" jawab Arthur dengan ekspresi melengos.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada bangunan yang simpel seperti rumah, namun nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai"

"Wah..." Arthur melihat sekeliling khayangan yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang warna-warni bagaikan manik-manik.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat khayangan dari siang sampai petang, akhirnya sampailah ia di taman. Telah disiapkan meja untuk perjamuan teh bersama. Lalu Arthur duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja itu, dan Kiku duduk di kursi yang lain.

"Arthur"

"Ya?"

"Kau serius... dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Saat perjalanan itu lho"

"Ah aku lupa, yang mana ya?"

"Ah, kau tidak serius mencintaiku ya?"

"Oh, itu dia! Aku baru ingat sekarang!"

"Jadi, apakah benar kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Ah, itu benar sekali"

"Namun ada satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menikahiku terlebih dahulu"

"Hah! Secepat itu!"

"Iya"

"Tapi..."

Iapun menggendong Kiku ke suatu kamar yang cukup nyaman namun sepi. Kiku hanya bergejolak sambil memohon untuk menurunkannya.

Arthur pun mulai beraksi. Ia lekas membuka pakaian Kiku hingga meninggalkan penutup buah dadanya dan celana dalamnya.

"Astaga, pakaian dalam yang sungguh manis!" pujinya sambil menggelitik vagina Kiku.

Kiku pun mulai bergerak merespon negatif atas tindakan Arthur tadi. Namun, Arthur tidak menghiraukannya. Ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaian dalam Kiku, tidak lupa juga ia menelanjangkan dirinya lalu membuka celananya beserta celana dalamnya.

"Lihat, cukup besar kan?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan 'miliknya'

Kiku hanya melihatnya sambil menangis agar dilepaskan.

"Hei, ayolah. Ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik bagimu"

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Arthur langsung memasukkan 'miliknya' ke vagina Kiku. Kiku hanya bisa mengerang dan meratapi nasibnya. Ia tidak akan bisa memakai gelar "bidadari" nya lagi yang telah ia raih dengan susah payah.

"Arthur..." Kiku mendorong keluar 'milik' Arthur. Ia menjadi murka karena perbuatan Arthur.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kamu jahat! Karena kamu, aku tidak bisa menjadi bidadari lagi!"

Kiku pun menampar pipi Arthur.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau akan diberikan ujian bertahan hidup di Hutan Kematian!"

Ternyata Hutan Kematian tak jauh dari khayangan. Hanya beberapa meter dibawah dasar khayangan. Arthur yang ingin menolak pun, sudah langsung terlempar ke hutan itu. Ia hanya bisa memohon ampun disana. Sedangkan Kiku, ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena dirinya yang sudah tidak 'murni' lagi.

Bersambung.


End file.
